


Bernie ship them too

by Italymystery



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, bernie meme, swanqueen with guest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italymystery/pseuds/Italymystery
Summary: Sorry and I promise it's first and last time I'll do it.I just wanted to ask all of you with twitter to go to vote for Regina please.https://twitter.com/FandomPoIIing/status/1352043371569692672?s=19👉👈
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 23
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry and I promise it's first and last time I'll do it.  
> I just wanted to ask all of you with twitter to go to vote for Regina please.
> 
> https://twitter.com/FandomPoIIing/status/1352043371569692672?s=19
> 
> 👉👈

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/50864303061/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/50863591958/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. Bernie ship them too (last one I promise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vote for Regina please.
> 
> https://twitter.com/FandomPoIIing/status/1352043371569692672?s=19
> 
> 👉👈

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/50866534383/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
